Confessions of a Pokeslut
by Hobbes Rousseau and Nietzsche
Summary: Move along folks, nothing to see here, just a cute redhead talking about having sex with assorted Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Niki, and I fuck Pokémon! You ever fucked one? They're not like people, it's so much fun to see how this one feels inside you, or how this one acts. So, you wanna hear about some of my sexy times? Oh, before I forget, I should probably tell you about me first! I'm Niki, pronounced Nee-Key, I'm 5'3 and tight as can be. I'm a redhead, a real one, with freckles and red hair-down-there (when I don't bother shaving). I'm not gonna lie, I've only got an A-cup, but they're the perkiest and prettiest boobies you'll ever see! I'm a runner, gotta keep this body toned and flexible, don't wanna get torn in half one day! Um, let's see, is there anything else to say… Oh, I've got blue eyes and I'm from a town called Goldenrod, although I haven't been there in years now. That it? OK!

Let's see, let's see, where to start… I mean, it's not a very good story if I lead with something like an Eeveelution orgy and finish up with a Hitmonchan, right? Actually, how about I start from the beginning? Gallade, my first Pokémon. Well, ok, my real first Pokémon was a Feraligatr, but Gallade was the first Pokémon I had sex with.

Um… crap, I'm not actually sure how to start this… ok, so it was after this gym battle in Hoenn. I… I was in a pretty rough place, things hadn't been going so hot. I kept losing battle after battle, my Shedinja wasn't even willing to speak to me. Um… you know what I mean. Things got worse after this one Alteria that just kept tearing through my team, I was… I was past my wits end, and I was so sick of… everything, and everyone. I was in a room at the Pokémon Center, just… staring at the ceiling, I didn't have anything else to do, when Nurse Joy knocked on my door. She handed me a Pokéball, told me it had been sent over for me.

When I let him out, the flash from the Pokéball hadn't even cleared yet before I felt his arms around me, holding me close. Maybe it was just some psychic thing, or maybe it was because he'd arrived just when I needed him, or any number of things, but I broke down then and there. When I was done crying, I just started venting… well, everything. I couldn't help it, I'd been so worked up over so many things, and laying there, my head rested in his lap while he stroked my hair, it was just so… comfortable and easy, like he knew exactly what I needed at that exact moment.

I couldn't believe what I was doing at the time, but I can honestly say the smartest thing I've ever done was when I kissed him. It was… different, not like kissing a human. He didn't exactly have lips, so it was a bit weird there, but apparently Gallade have really long tongues, because I felt his in every part of my mouth, from the top of my tongue to the back of my teeth to almost down my throat. The taste was different too, almost metallic, sort of, but not really. It's kinda hard to describe.

I'd had more than my fair share of boyfriends and one-night-stands before that, and none of them were like Gallade. With a boy, no matter how much they love you, or think they love you, they always want to go further, to touch more, to 'get to the fun part'. With Gallade, though, there was nothing like that. Even as I pressed my body against him, grinding my hips against his leg, all he did was hold me, wrapping his arms around my body, my protector. I broke the kiss and began removing my clothes, Gallade stepping in here and there, until I was nude and he was erect.

You ever see a Gallade penis? It's nothing like any other Pokémon's. It's white and perfectly smooth except for a line running down the top, not too long but so thick, perfectly designed for the pleasure of the female. It looked more like a dildo than anything alive, and I think that's what let me do it. If it was all red and veiny and sticky like Arcanine or weird looking like Blastoise, I don't think I would have been able to do anything more. Instead, I took his dildo-penis and began to suck on it. It wasn't much, just me gently bobbing my head up and down, more to get him nice and wet before he got into me (trust me, it's so much better when the guy's just as well lubed as you are. I suppose Astroglide might work, but that costs money and spit's free), but he still muttered his name appreciatively, the flat of his sword-like hands resting against the sides of my head. When I pulled away, his cock covered in my saliva, I flopped down on the bed, face first, with my legs spread at the end. Gallade wasn't having any of that, and he flipped me over, his red eyes staring into mine as I felt his delicious dildo-penis slide into me.

I'm not a virgin… well, obviously, but I wasn't one then either. I've told you I had more than my share of boys, but I can honestly say, no matter how long or thick or anything, none of them were better than Gallade. Don't get me wrong, a guy's cock is the best, built for us alone by evolution, but no boyfriend or one-night-stand had ever tended to me like Gallade did, his every movement done to make me feel as best as possible, sliding in and out at the exact right speed, his nub-like fingers gently rolling and teasing my clit, his kisses taking my breath away.

I can't exactly remember how, but eventually we ended up doggy-style, my favorite position, with one of my hands playing with my clit and his thick dildo-cock slamming into me as I screamed out, an endless chant of, "YES!" "MORE!" and, "HARDER!" while he spanked my tight ass with the flat of his sword-arms, the sting from the spanking making his thrusts feel so much better. It was marvelous, the best sex I'd had, and it was only getting better as his thrusts increased in speed, ramming his cock into me harder and rougher, until I felt it. It was… It was something else, something I'd never felt before, that sent my teeth chattering and toes curling, my arm giving out and making my head fall to the bed while fluid sprayed from my crotch, splashing against the bed and hitting my thighs and body. All the while, Gallade kept pumping into me, pushing me higher and higher through it, and finally came the moment my orgasm crashed.

Any of you girls out there reading this, you know how you can't really feel it when he cums inside of you? It wasn't that way with Gallade. I actually felt it, almost like a few 'pump's of something cold. It wasn't a bad cold, more like… any of you ever had a creampie and let it drip down to your panties before you pull them up, and time it just right so it's a little cold, but not uncomfortable? It was like that, but right inside me. After all this, I would have gladly kept his cum inside me, I've never really minded the mess, and it's always been a turn on for me to know that someone's cum was still in me, leaking into my panties, pressed right up against me. What actually happened was even better though, because not long after Gallade came inside me, I felt a long warm tongue inside me. Any girl who's had it will tell you, there's almost nothing better with having someone eat you out right after taking a load inside you, and Gallade seemed to know just what to do to for me (god I love psychic types). At the end, after leaving me with another orgasm, Gallade kissed me, my own taste and the bitter watery-copper of his cum mixing together perfectly.

So, how was that? Like it? Wanna hear more? Too bad! Nope, you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow! Bye bye! Oh, just in case you were wondering, I've been masturbating the whole time I was talking to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back! Told you I'd be here. So, I'm thinking you want to hear more about me fucking some Pokédick, right? Well, I've had so many different Pokémon, I'm still not sure where to start. I mean, I'm just not sure whether you want to hear about my Lucario pounding the bottom out of me (that delicious knot), or if you want to hear about my try with Persian (spiky cock, ouch), or if you just want me to talk about that Eeveelution orgy I mentioned last time (gotta fuck 'em all!), so here's what I've decided: I'm gonna let you decide! Just tell me what Pokémon you wanna hear about, I've probably either had one or one pretty much like it. Now, don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging today, nope! Just because I'm not gonna tell you about any new Pokécock pounding my tiny little snatch today doesn't mean you don't get a story. Today, I'm gonna tell you about my first Pokémon three-way!

It happened a few months after me and Gallade's first time. I'd done it with him a couple more times, although not as calmly or passionately as that first time, before I started branching out with some of my other Pokémon. I'd gone to the trouble of at least giving the men of my team a fair try, although Blaziken, interestingly enough, don't have penises and Grumpig's curly corkscrew cock was… underwhelming. Still, Absol and Pikachu were enjoyable enough, and the promise of nookie afterwards got me three gym badges in record time!

It was during this time that I noticed Gallade starting to grow… restless? Distracted? I don't really know how to put it, but I knew something was off. I know Pokémon don't really have a concept of fidelity, but I'm guessing he must have felt a tad disturbed knowing I'd spread my legs for so much of my team. I knew it wouldn't be fair to the others to suddenly cut them off, but I also wanted Gallade to enjoy himself for a while, see if that'd fix things.

I can't exactly say when, where, or how the idea came to me, only my absolute assurance that Gallade would like it. Gallade isn't actually my only… um… Ralts-evolution? That. Anyway, I also have a Gardevoir. According to the pervert outside the 'daycare', Gardevoir and Gallade love to 'play together', so I figured this might actually work, assuming she didn't get freaked out.

That night, I brought Gallade to the room, and everything started as normal. I started out with the usual kiss, but I stopped when it got time for me to lose my clothes. Halting his objections with a simple raised finger, I went over to my bag and pulled out a very familiar Heal Ball. God I love psychic types; the light hadn't even cleared before she wrapped herself around Gallade, their lipless faces meeting perfectly. Taking the time to get undressed as those two made out, I quickly stripped before walking over to them, doing my best to keep my mind perfectly empty just in case they really could read it. Sneaking over, I quickly wrapped one arm around Gardevoir, pulling her into my arms like the guys in movies. I took just enough time to flash Gallade a pixyish wink before I turned to Gardevoir, meeting her beautiful red eyes, and capturing her mouth with my lips.

I'm not gonna lie, I've had more than a little experience with other girls before. It's different enough from kissing a guy, it's slower and gentler, and the tongue play is slightly different, but kissing Gardevoir was unlike any other kiss I've had. Her mouth tasted like candy, actual sugary candy, and her long tongue wrapped itself around mine perfectly circling it, before she let me go to explore the rest of my mouth while I tried to do the same to her. I felt her tongue explore far beyond the limits of anything I'd ever thought possible, gliding across my back teeth and tickling my tonsils just enough to feel but not enough to make me gag. It was incredible, and all the while her candy-flavored saliva dripped into my mouth, her drool a sweet nectar I couldn't help but drink.

In the end, neither of us pulled away. Rather, Gallade must have reached his limit because he dragged me out of the kiss, a small string of our mixed saliva connecting us for a moment before it snapped, and bent me over the bed before ramming his hard cock in, just slightly painfully. His second thrust wasn't any gentler, although it was slightly less painful as my pussy did its work of lubing us both. I honestly don't know how she did it, but as I was distracted by the large dildo-cock pounding into me, Gardevoir had sneaked her way onto the bed and positioned herself perfectly, her long slender legs reaching over my shoulders and her purest white crotch placed right in front of my mouth.

Gardevoir's pussy wasn't like a humans. A human pussy is pink or red, it's got folds on the outside, and it's got a tiny nub of tender flesh neat the top. It tastes like… almost tangy and salty, with a background of copper. Gardevoir's pussy was the same purest white as her face and her legs, perfectly smooth on the outside and even with her flesh spread, it was still mostly smooth. There wasn't any clit, not that I could see at least, and the flavor was like copper, sea-salt, and candy, blending together perfectly. Lastly, Gardevoir's pussy was on a hair trigger, cumming almost immediately with a slight burst of copper-candy juice and barely ever subsiding.

It must have been too much for Gallade, watching me eat out Gardevoir while fucking my tight little hole, because his hard, fast pace abruptly ended only a few minutes in, his almost-cold cum pumping into me in 3 short bursts. I felt his cock, still nice and hard, slide out of me, and a small stream of Gallade cum start leaking down my legs. Clenching my pussy as tight as I could, I rose to my feet, pulled Gardevoir back so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed and her Pokécunt was right at the edge, and I climbed on the bed, crawled over to Gardevoir's face, and squatted down right over her, with my cum-filled pussy right over her mouth. Gardevoir wasted no time, her mouth soon pressed firmly between my pussy lips while Gallade, already ready for another go, slid his cock into her. I can't remember how the night ended, but I do remember waking up the next morning, sticky and sore and happy, with Gardevoir in my arms and Gallade's soft cock inside me.

Well, that's today's story! Come on back tomorrow if you want another, I'll be doing requests! Just tell me what you want to see, and I'll see if I can do something. Bye bye!


End file.
